Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 74: Setting The Record Straight
by 1942
Summary: After Hobocat tosses a Leopold Stokowski record out the window, The Lightning obtains it after throwing a fit over the radio in his Lightning Mobile losing its signal when he was listening to it. When he came back to The Lightning Wing, The Lightning plays the record on his futuristic gramophone, only to be destroyed by Trisha Jr.'s concert down on Earth.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 74: Setting The Record Straight

Episode 74

"Setting The Record Straight"

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

Hobocat's Shack, The Desert Area - April 27, 1999 8:07 AM

At the Desert Area between Amestris and Xing, Hobocat, in her shack, is regretfully spring cleaning her home by using a brown and pale pink feather duster with her right paw, causing all the dust from where she was cleaning to get in Hobocat's face, making her cough violently. "I hate spring cleaning!" Hobocut hissed.

The Desert Area - April 27, 1999 8:07 AM

At the Desert Area between Amestris and Xing, The Lightning, in his Lightning Mobile, is happily listeing to the first seventeen minutes of Leopold Stokowski's Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor in his car's radio while driving at maximum speed and tapping his right index finger on the steering wheel. Leopold is also The Lightning's most favorite musician ever! "Leopold Stokowski! Now that's what I call music!" The Lightning said as he turns up the radio's volume switch with his right hand to enjoy his music louder, to which he does while nodding and going back to tapping his right index finger on the steering wheel with a smile.

Hobocat's Shack, The Desert Area - April 27, 1999 8:24 AM

Back at Hobocat's shack, Hobocat is just about finishing her spring cleaning when opening a wooden box filled with junk that she has to through out, all while six dust moths come out of the box, making her cough even more violently. First Hobocat takes out a worn gray teddy bear from the wooden box with her left hand. "Crap!" Hobocat snarled as she tosses the worn gray teddy bear away, which makes stuffed animal squeaking sounds afterwards, then takes out a worn green golf club bag with ten worn green golf clubs inside with her left hand. "Crap!" Hobocat snarled as she tosses the worn green golf club bag with ten worn green golf clubs inside away, which makes a loud crashing sound afterwards, then gasps once she pulls out something truly disgusting, an unopened Sergei Rachmaninoff With Leopold Stokowski And The Philadelphia Orchestra – Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor record! Still in mint condition! But Hobocat doesn't give a shit! "Mega crap!" Hobocat snarled as the screen only shows her paws holding the unopened Sergei Rachmaninoff With Leopold Stokowski And The Philadelphia Orchestra – Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor record until the scene cuts to her tossing it out the window with her right hand as it soars into the air like a boomerang.

The Desert Area - April 27, 1999 8:41 AM

At the Desert Area between Amestris and Xing, The Lightning, in his Lightning Mobile, is still happily listening to Leopold Stokowski's Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor in his car's radio, which is just about to end while the demon still nods and taps his right index finger on the steering wheel as he smiles. But when the song was about to make its bg ending, The Lightning Mobile's radio loses its signal! Letting out nothing but static, shattering The Lightning! Stopping his nodding, smiling and tapping his right index finger on the steering wheel in the process, then groans in shock until getting angry. When he tries to get the signal back by flipping its tuning switch with his right hand, he ends up in Maurice Chavez's Pressing Issues radio station! Even though he's **NOT** in Vice City! Angering The Lightning even more! "I wanna hear my Leopold!" The Lightning said in a sad but angry tone. "Thank you, guys." Maurice said offscreen. "So, we're back on Pressing Issues!" Maurice continued offscreen as this made The Lightning snarl furiously as the latter begins to slap the radio with his right hand to try and get it to switch back to Leopold Stokowski's Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor, to which he does, but to no avail. "Just one of many fine shows you'll hear if you have the patience to li-" Maurice was about to continue until The Lightning furiously punches The Lightning Mobile's radio wit his right fist so hard it lets out sparks and leaving a hole right through it. **"STUPID FUCKING RADIO!"** The Lightning roared. "I want my Leo- **OWW!"** The Lightning scream in minor pain as the unopened Sergei Rachmaninoff With Leopold Stokowski And The Philadelphia Orchestra – Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor record flies in through the hole in his car and jabs The Lightning in the right eye, causing him to lose concentration on the road, resulting in The Lightning Mobile to swerve out of control until crashing into a plateu, tipping over upside down afterwards, which lets out smoke from its engine. Though his Lightning Mobile was thrashed, The Lightning happily punches his way through its left turbine with his right fist, then tears a hole in it so he can get out of the car, to which he does, with his unopened Sergei Rachmaninoff With Leopold Stokowski And The Philadelphia Orchestra – Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor record in his left claw. "Oh...Hehhee! What do you know, a Leopold Stokowski record! This is my lucky day **! HHAAHAA!"** The Lightning chuckled in delight.

The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - April 27, 1999 8:41 AM/The Lightning Wing Kitchen-Dining Room, The Lightning Wing - April 27, 1999 8:41 AM/The Lightning Wing Secret Library, The Lightning Wing - April 27, 1999 8:41 AM

At The Lightning Wing, in The Lightning Wing Bridge, after dropping off The Lightning Mobile off for repairs, The Lightning's right hand is seen winding the manivelle of a futuristic gramophone to play his unopened Sergei Rachmaninoff With Leopold Stokowski And The Philadelphia Orchestra – Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor record, which he just opened, then puts the record into his futuristic gramophone's record player to enjoy the song via putting the futuristic gramophone's stylus on the record with his right hand, then it begins to play. "Aah...Now that's what I call music!" The Lightning sighed happily as he sits on his Lightning Chair and relaxes to Sergei Rachmaninoff With Leopold Stokowski And The Philadelphia Orchestra – Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor song on his futuristic gramophone. "She-Lightning! Come and listen to my new Leopold Stokowski record!" The Lightning called as he nods with a relaxed and eager smile.

At The Lightning Wing Kitchen-Dining Room, The She-Lightning, wearing a black and blue apron with The Lightning Insignia in the middle, is cutting the crusts out off of six demon boar head cheese and onion sandwiches, which is The Lightning favorite kind of meat sandwich, with one of her Lightningdaggers in her right hand, with only the back of her body being shown. "Be there in a blink!" The She-Lightning replied loudly. "Just cutting the crust off these sandwiches!" The She-Lightning added as she is just about finished cutting the crust off there six demon boar head cheese and onion sandwiches with one of her Lightningdaggers in her right hand, with only the back of her upper body is shown.

Back at The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning decides to move his Lightning Chair closer to his futuristic gramophone to get a better hear. "Gotta find just the right spot!" The Lightning said as he moves his Lightning Chair closer to his futuristic gramophone and becomes even more relaxed once the futuristic gramophone's harmonies music was right next to his ears. Then The She-Lightning enters the room with a white platter of there six demon boar head cheese and onion sandwiches. "Honey, help yourself to some sandwiches while you relax!" The She-Lightning, who is no longer wearing her black and blue apron with The Lightning Insignia in the middle, heads over to a relaxed Lightning, who now has his mouth watering with hunger for his favorite kind of meat sandwiches until his wife puts the platter of sandwiches on The Lightning Chair's right armrest while The Lightning taps his left claw on his chair's left armrest. "I'll go get us some beer!" The She-Lightning said as she heads back to The Lightning Wing Kitchen-Dining Room to get her and The Lightning some beer to drink together while leaving the screen. "Demon boar head cheese and onion are my favorites!" The Lightning said as he picks up a crustless demon boar head cheese and onion sandwich from its platter with his right hand and prepares to eat it, but just when he was about to take a bite, Trisha Jr.'s Love Makes The World Go Round is being performed offscreen at a concert down on Earth super loud with millions of people applauding, causing The Lightning to accidentally squeeze his crustless demon boar head cheese and onion sandwiches out of his right hand, to which the sandwich dives into the futuristic gramophone's horn, squeezing its way down to the played record, where it sadistically ends the song by making record scratching sound effects until the record itself cracks and finally explodes into both small and large pieces that are covered in The Lightning's demon boar head cheese and onion sandwich's pieces, as well as the entire platter of the other sandwiches launching onto The Lightning's face! Making a mess all over the place. This disgusted The Lightning beyond comprehension, leaving him speechless as well while twitching his left eye. "Okay, I got a truck-load so we can share!" The She-Lightning squealed as she comes with fifty wine glasses of whisky, vodka and tequila and fifty diamond pattern glasses of whisky, vodka and tequila on a pickup truck-sized platinum platter, then notices the mess The Lightning accidentally made, assuming that he was picking his nose. "Were you just picking your nose?" The She-Lightning asked in disgust as she puts her hands on her hips. "No! My Leopold Stokowski record and the crustless demon boar head cheese and onion sandwiches you made for me exploded all over the place thanks to that little shit Trisha Jr. and her stupid Love Makes The World Go Round concert!" The Lightning answered loudly as he begins to weep over the loss of his record and sandwiches, then starts to cry. While crying, he puts arranges the pieces of his sandwich-covered, destroyed Sergei Rachmaninoff With Leopold Stokowski And The Philadelphia Orchestra – Piano Concerto No. 2 In C Minor record back together, then rubs his face with it. But soon after that, The Ligthtning becomes angry that the eldest daughter of his worst enemy had destroyed something rare and amazing to him, causing the entire place to shake violently and the one hundred glasses of beer to crack and shatter into the floor, leaving beer all over it, concerning The She-Lightning as she drops the pickup truck-sized platinum platter. Then The Lightning pulls out his Lightning Blaster from his utility belt with his right to go down to Earth to kill Trisha Jr., who is about to finish her Love Makes The World Go Round concert song with millions of people cheering, himself, but hesitates as he though of an easier way to get rid of our heroes without wasting his energy while putting his Lightning Blaster back into his utility belt with his right hand and grinning deviously. "On second thought, I'll give those music-hating fuckers a taste of their own medicine!" The Lightning snarled as he walks to The Lightning Wing Secret Library to get a lethal record disc from the future, to which he does and prepares to show it to The She-Lightning and then to Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley, the The Lightning comes over to the twelve villains to discuss his futuristic music plan. "People, I've found a rather futuristic musical way to eradicate those music-hating fuckers...! **THIS!"** The Lightning exclaimed as he shows The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley a dust and mold-covered and unopened album of Well Behaved Women's AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX from 2008! Though even this horrified the other twelve villains! **"LIGHTNING, HONEY! THAT SONG IS FROM THE FUTURE! IT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE RELEASED FOR ANOTHER NINE YEARS! PLEASE PUT THAT CURSE AWAY! EVEN WE CAN'T BEAR TO HEAR THAT SONG!"** The She-Lightning screamed in horror as she, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley back away in great fear, but The Lightning ensures them it won't be a problem once his plan takes action and finds a way to carry it without having to bear the horror of his futuristic album's song. "Ah, but where there's a problem, there's a solution!" The Lightning said as he raises his right index finger, then pulls out a pair of Lightning Ear Protection Headphones from his utility belt with his left claw as an example to the others that there plan is foolproof, then puts it back into his utility belt with his left claw. **"TO THE CENTRAL CITY RADIO STATION, PEOPLE!"** The Lightning screamed as he, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes and Kent Mansley lightning teleport to the Central City Radio Station with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects.

Central City Radio Station, Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris – April 27, 1999 8:42 AM

At the Central City Radio Station, in its top floor production room, The Reversestreet Boys are finishing their recording of their 1999 song "Bigger Than Life" in a peach-colored padded booth, and once they did, they felt exhausted since they have eleven more songs to finish this hour. "I hate my life." Noel Carpenter sighed as he nods. "I hate your life too, dude." Ryan Lirrel replied as he nods in exhausted agreement. "People! We have eleven more songs to finish this hour!" The tall-headed radio producer with thinning brown hair wearing a lavender business shirt, a purple business tie, blue pants, white socks and light brown shoes ordered through the supervision glass of the production room as he impatiently points at the Reversestreet Boys with his right index finger. "Next up is, I Want It My Wa-" The Tall-Headed Radio Producer With Thinning Brown Hair Wearing A Lavender Business Shirt, A Purple Business Tie, Blue Pants, White Socks And Light Brown Shoes was about to say until The Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and fifteen L-Bots, who are all wearing their Lightning Ear Protection Headphones inside a Cargo Lightning Winglet, which is piloted by two L-Bots wearing their Lightning Ear Protection Headphones as well crash through the wall, leaving flaming debris everywhere and breaking the glass separating the recording booth from the production room, terrifying the Reversestreet Boys and the Tall-Headed Radio Producer With Thinning Brown Hair Wearing A Lavender Business Shirt, A Purple Business Tie, Blue Pants, White Socks And Light Brown Shoes, who scream in great fear. The boys were able to escape, but the Tall-Headed Radio Producer With Thinning Brown Hair Wearing A Lavender Business Shirt, A Purple Business Tie, Blue Pants, White Socks And Light Brown Shoes tripped over his own feet and falls on the floor face-first while trying to escape, meaning he's screwed! **"HEY! WHAT'S THE IDEA-!?"** The Tall-Headed Radio Producer With Thinning Brown Hair Wearing A Lavender Business Shirt, A Purple Business Tie, Blue Pants, White Socks And Light Brown Shoes was about to ask loudly in fear until The Lightning grabs him by the through with his left claw and begins to viciously choke, making the already doomed radio station producer choke in agonizing pain. The Lightning then choked the Tall-Headed Radio Producer With Thinning Brown Hair Wearing A Lavender Business Shirt, A Purple Business Tie, Blue Pants, White Socks And Light Brown Shoes so hard the latter's head exlodes, splatting his head's skin, eyes, brains, nose, mouth, teeth, throat, tongue, ears and face everywhere, some of which fly onto The Lightning's face, the latter of whom licked it off his face while grinning evilly with his blood-covered, Xenomorph teeth, then tosses his dead body aside. Once all obstacles were cleared, The Lightning approaches the production room's 1997 Compaq Deskpro 4000N desktop computer to put his futuristic record player and futuristic song on top of it. "All we have to do is play my record from the top of this computer!" The Lightning said as he points at the production room's 1997 Compaq Deskpro 4000N desktop computer with his right hand then pulls out a futuristic, TOC vertical record player from his utility belt with his right hand and places it on top of the 1997 Compaq Deskpro 4000N desktop computer, corrupting its system as it produces small amounts of lightning while its screen shows only dark static. Once his futuristic, TOC vertical record player was placed on top of the corrupted 1997 Compaq Deskpro 4000N desktop computer, The Lightning pulls out his opened and cleaned Well Behaved Women AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX album from his utility belt with his left claw and puts it into the futuristic, TOC vertical record player, to which its stylus automatically plays it, thus starting his evil futuristic music scheme, all while three L-Bots raise the volume of the song by turning up the volume switch on the production room's broadcasting mixing console, which results in sonar waves from all its four satellite dishes to spread throughout the entire world.

Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris – April 27, 1999 8:42 AM/The Central City Electronics Store, Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris – April 27, 1999 8:42 AM/Earth - April 27, 1999 8:42 AM

At the Central City Entertainment District, several people, including a slightly overweight man with brown hair wearing a light blue t-shirt, red pants, light green socks and black shoes, a middle-aged man with balding black hair wearing a trench hat, a white business shirt, a red business tie, blue pants, white socks and dark brown shoes, a Hindu man with buzz-cut black hair wearing an orange t-shirt, wearing tan khaki pants, black socks and white shoes, a bald Filipino man wearing a purple t-shirt, pale tan khaki pants, pale blue socks and light green shoes and a black man with a thin, blonde mohawk wearing a red t-shirt, pale green pants, white socks and pale light brown shoes are passing by each other, minding their own business while a barrel-chested man with thinning blonde hair wearing a light green t-shirt, blue Hawaiin shorts with white tropical flowers on it and brown sandals covering his bare feet is driving passed them in his 1992 red and white sedan.

But when the Black Man With A Thin, Blonde Mohawk Wearing A Red T-Shirt, Pale Green Pants, White Socks And Pale Light Brown Shoes was passing by the Central City Electronics, which has four boombox stacked on top of each other in the window display that are on sale, the four boomboxes play the first part of the AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song, making him scream and run away fear while his eardrums pop and spew out blood, making him scream in agonizing pain, as well as the glass of the window display to crack and shatter as its shards land on the ground.

Back on the streets, a man with short brown hair wearing a lavender and purple trench hat, a greenish-purple t-shirt, blue pants, white socks, pale black shoes and a dark brown belt with a rectangular gray belt buckle between it is happily driving by in his pale blue 1993 sedan until his car radio plays the second part of the AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song, making him scream in agonizing horror and pain while covering his ears, letting go of the wheel, to which his eardrums pop and spew out blood in the process. **"AAARGHARGHHRRAARGH! IT'S IN MY FUCKING HEAD!"** The Man With Short Brown Hair Wearing A Lavender And Purple Trench Hat, A Greenish-Purple T-Shirt, Blue Pants, White Socks, Pale Black Shoes And A Dark Brown Belt With A Rectangular Gray Belt Buckle Between It screamed with his eyes covered in veins as his pale blue 1993 sedan spins out of control, crashing into the Barrel-Chested Man With Thinning Blonde Hair Wearing A Light Green T-Shirt, Blue Hawaiian Shorts With White Tropical Flowers On It And Brown Sandals Covering His Bare Feet and his 1992 red and white sedan, mortally wounding them and completely totaling their cars, all while their cars' alarms ring repeatedly, all while sonar waves cover the entire planet.

The Resembool Rural Area, Resembool, Amestris – March 26, 1999 8:45 AM

At The Resembool Rural Area, a happy Edward, with a happy Winry next to him in the front passenger seat, is driving an eager and happy Maes and Trisha Jr., who are in the back passenger seats, to preschool in their 1986 Ford Taurus Wagon while Rosie hungrily drinks her baby formula in her booster chair in the back passenger seats between Maes and Trisha Jr. "Hey, kids! How about some tunes before we drop you off?" Edward asked playfully as he turns his back to look at the kids. **"YEAH! YEAH!"** Maes and Trisha Jr. cheered with their hands in the air as they bounce up and down in excitement. "Okay!" Edward said as he turns on the car radio so Maes and Trisha Jr. can listen to some kid-friendly tunes, but once Edward turned on the radio, the third part of the AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song plays it, making Edward and Winry scream in agonizing pain as the latter's eardrums pop and spew out blood , making the kids cry violently and making Rosie drop her baby formula, luckily their eardrums didn't pop and spew blood thanks to Winry covering their ears with her hands. **"MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE NOISE!?"** Winry asked loudly in pain as she covers her blood spewing ears with her bare feet after taking her shoes and socks off with her teeth, getting blood all over them, with Edward's eardrum's only tearing halfway due to his powerful, muscular body, though he still needs to cover his ears, to which he did. **"I DON'T KNOW! BUT I INTEND TO FIND OUT!"** Edward replied loudly as he looks at his family via turning back, then the windows of the car start to crack and shatter, prompting Edward to briefly uncover his ears so he can exit the vehicle with his wife and kids in his arms, then covers his ears again. **"BUT FIRST MY ALCHEMY CYCLE NEEDS TO DRIVE YOU AND THE KIDS BACK HOME SO YOU CAN HIDE IN THE STORM SHED!"** Edward screamed as he covers his right ear and finger whistles with his left fingers to summon his Alchemy Cycle, which quickly approaches him while activating on its own, then stops so Edward can put a screaming and crying Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr. and Rosie on its seat, to which he does as his Alchemy quickly but gently drives Winry and the kids back home so they can hide in the storm shed, which fortunately is out of reach from the evil AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song, then Edward covers his ears until the song is destroyed, prompting him to telepathically contact Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria to help him destroy the AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song once and for all. "Guys, this is Edward, Lightning is playing some kind of song from the future! It's awful! We need to stop him!" Edward informed as there was no response. "Guys? Guys, come in! Come on! Answer me! Oh no..." Edward muttered in fear as he knew something was wrong. Edward tried to run to save his younger brother, mother and friends, but the horrible music of the AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song was so powerful that he has to limp over there while covering his ears, which would take forever, all while he grunts in agonizing pain.

Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris – April 27, 1999 12:07 AM/The Central City Electronics Store, Central City Entertainment District, Central City, Amestris – April 27, 1999 12:07 AM/Earth - April 27, 1999 12:07 AM/The Universe - April 27, 1999 12:08 AM

Later that night, back at the Central City Entertainment District, even more people, including a barrel-chested woman with light brown hair wearing a purple dress and reddish-brown high heels covering her bare feet, a bald old man with liver spots on his scalp wearing big reading glasses, an aqua green shirt, light purple pants with orange spots on it, white socks and pale gray shoes, a black man with a dark blonde mohawk wearing a greenish-tan t-shirt, dark blue Hawaiian shorts with white tropical flowers on it and pale grown sandals covering his bare feet, a blonde man with gelled-back, pointy blonde hair and beard wearing a purple t-shirt, light blue pants, black socks and blue green shoes are screaming and running away in fear as they cover their ruptured, blood spewing ears from the fiftieth verse of the AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song, then Edward covers his ears until the song while a traumatized but grateful, shirtless male beach-goer with gelled-down black hair wearing light blue trunks with yellow tropical flowers on it and light blue sandals covering his bare feet helping a mortally wounded, blood-covered, muscular lifeguard with medium red hair wearing a sleeveless white tank top, red shorts and orange sandals covering his bare feet get out of his upside down, totaled and burning 1995 lavender sedan, which got totaled by flipping upside down after the lifeguard heard the fiftieth verse of the AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song, which popped his eardrums and spewed blood, in exchange for saving his life once at the South City Beach, and once the good deed was done, the Mortally Wounded, Blood-Covered, Muscular Lifeguard With Medium Red Hair Wearing A Sleeveless White Tank Top, Red Shorts And Orange Sandals Covering His Bare Feet's 1995 lavender sedan explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, blowing the two young men away into the sky as they scream hysterically. All of these people had their blood-covered ears closed.

High above the sky, an aerial advertising plane, which is a 1987 gray and yellow biplane, is advertising the Reversetreet Boy's upcoming concert on a banner attached to its tail, with the sexy smiling Reversetreet Boys' faces and their instruments on it, and is piloted by its two male pilots, an Asian man with short black hair wearing a pilot's uniform and hat and a communications headset on the left and a Caucasian man with short red hair wearing pilot's uniform and hat on the right, are hearing the whole song from below, making them scream in agonizing horror and pain while covering their ears, to which their eardrums pop and spew out blood in the process, as well as letting go of the control wheels. **"MY FUCKING EARS!"** The Caucasian Pilot With Short Red hair wearing pilot's uniform and hat screamed as him and the Asian Pilot With Short Black Hair wearing A Pilot's Uniform And Hat And A Communications Headset's 1987 gray and yellow biplane loses altitude and crashes into the Central City Entertainment District's main digital building screen, destroying it, killing both pilots then it explodes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects and causes a multi-color worldwide transformer in every building in the world via they flicker on and off repeatedly after the people in the entertainment district ran home. But out of all the people in existence, Hobocat, who is paying a brief visit to Central City, is the **ONLY** one in all of existence who **LOVES** Well Behaved Women's AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song! **"I FUCKING LOVE THIS SONG!"** Hobocat squealed as she hums to the song while waving her fingers with a cute face, all while the multi-color worldwide transformers' lights flicker on and off repeatedly all over the entire planet, thus helping the sonar waves cover the entire planet, to which they work their magic together.

Back at the Central City Radio Station, The Lightning, who is lean sitting on the radio producer's chair with his hands behind and his legs crossed, purposely assumes that the entire planet Earth is throwing a party via seeing it through the hole in the room that he, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and their six L-Bots had broken into this morning, with only the back of The Lightning's body being shown. "Well, it looks like the planet Earth is throwing a party! And you know what a party means!" The Lightning as the scene cuts to him lowering his eyes in mock relaxation while putting his right hand in an ancient Egyptian hieroglyphic pose. "Uh, demon bean dip?" Lightningmodo replied as he smiles. "Well, yes that is important." The Lightning replied back as he scratches his chin with his left claw. "But I was thinking about **FUCKING MUSIC! LET'S TURN IT UP!"** The Lightning cheered as he winks at the other villains and gives them a thumbs up with his right thumb, then raises the volume switch on the production room's broadcasting mixing console, but ends up breaking it. **"OOPS!"** The Lightning gasped mockingly with his right hand over his mouth as his actions on the mixing console results in both the sonar waves and the multi-color worldwide transformers to cover the entire universe.

Back at the empty, half-destroyed Central City Entertainment District, Edward finally makes it to the Central City Radio Station and finally finds out where the horrible AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song is coming via crawling into the scene while covering his ears. **"SO THAT'S WHERE THAT AWFUL SONG IS COMING FROM!"** Edward yelled as he gets up. **"LIGHTNING! IF I CAN'T RUN TO YOU, I'LL JUST JUMP TO YOU!"** Edward exclaimed as he leaps in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects and roll falls into the severely damaged top floor production room, to which an unsurprised Lightning, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and their six L-Bots notice. "Well look who's come to crash our party!" The Lightning hissed as he gets up and puts his hands on his hips, then Edward gets up, still covering his ears. **"THIS ISN'T A PARTY, LIGHTNING!"** Edward replied loudly as he gets into his fighting posture, with his ears still covered. **"I'M HERE TO DESTROY THE RECORD THAT IS PLAYING THE HORRIBLE SONG YOU'VE UNLEASHED ON THE WORLD AND THE UNIVERSE!"** Edward screamed as he prepares to rush over to the futuristic, TOC vertical record player to destroy it, but The Lightning pulls out an unconscious Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria, who all have their eardrums popped with blood coming out of them after trying to stop The Lightning from carrying out his awful AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song any further, from under the radio producer's desk, horrifying and shattering Edward! **"ALPHONSE! MOM! GUYS!"** Edward screamed in distraught as he tries to help them get back up and help them regain conciseness, but realizes that a medium-sized but powerful blue force field surrounding our fallen heroes and the futuristic, TOC vertical record player, which bounces him back onto the wall, leaving small amounts of debris while Edward grunts in pain, until getting up to prepare his Mega Alchemist transformation **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade, then prepares to destroy the medium-sized powerful blue force field with a slash from his Blaster Blade, but once it came in contact with the force field, the entire point of the Blaster Blade cracks and breaks into pieces as they fall on the floor, outraging Edward that a mere force field partially destroyed his powerful, primary weapon! **"HA! I ANTICCAPETED THAT YOU WOULD COME AND HELP YOUR FRIENDS! SO I ACTIVATED A FORCE FIELD TO PREVENT YOU FROM SAVING THEM AND DESTROYING MY BEAUTIFUL WELL BEHAVED WOMEN RECORD RIGHT BEFORE YOU EVEN SHOWED UP! AND THE FORCEFIELD IS JUST AS POWERFUL AS I AM!"** The Lightning taunted viciously as he points at Edward with his right index finger until he, The She-Lightning, Ligthna, Piggy, Skull, Lightningmodo, Kingpin, Agent Bishop, Diva, Kagetane Hiroku, Arthur Lucifer, Bill Sykes, Kent Mansley and their six L-Bots laugh so hard their Lightning Ear Protection Headphones fly right off their ears, making them, except for Piggy, who's ears are covered by two of The Lightning's body tentacles, scream in agonizing pain while covering their ears, to which their eardrums pop and spew out blood in the process, making them scream in agonizing horror and pain, killing the ten L-Bots and accidentally making The Lightning drop one of his Lightningrangs, which slides right in front of Edward, giving him an idea on how to end this horrible music once and for all, then the villains retreat to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects to have their popped eardrums treated. Edward briefly uncovers his ears and throws the Lightningrang at the medium-sized powerful blue force field, which caused it to crack once the retreated villain's lost weapon came in contact with it, then finally explodes like glass with high-pitched Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects, giving Edward the opportunity to destroy the futuristic, TOC vertical record player to end the AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX song for good, which is just about to finish its fiftieth verse. Edward then leaps towards the futuristic, TOC vertical record player and the Well Behaved Women's AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX record with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, grabs the record from the record player and breaks it with his lifted left knee as they fall to the floor in both small and large pieces, then both them and the futuristic, TOC vertical record player finally disappear in a blackish-blue flash with Power Rangers Lost Galaxy portal sound effects, making Edward grin heroically. The destruction of the Well Behaved Women AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX record and futuristic, TOC vertical record player resulted in the sonar waves and the multi-color worldwide transformers to covering the universe to fade away, our other heroes and rest of the people in the universes' popped eardrums to magically heal and Edward's halfway torn eardrums to magically heal, with Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria regaining conciseness afterwards while getting up. "Edward, is that god-awful song finally over?" Roy asked as he respectfully puts his hands on Edward's upper arms. "You betcha, best friend!" Edward replied happily as he thumbs up Alphonse, Trisha, Roy, Riza, Jean and Maria while winking his right eye at them, then our heroes are about to join in for a group hug, but a happy Winry, who is carrying a hysterically laughing Rosie, Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin burst through the door to join in on their family and friends' group hug. "Edward! You did it! you destroyed that god-awful song!" Winry cheered as she, Maes, Trisha Jr., Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin dash towards them and they all join in for a huge group hug! Then all of the sudden, almost every good non-live action character in existence cheer for our heroes for destroying the horrible, awful AMILLI SCREAMO/DEATH METAL REMIX! To which our heroes wave at them!

The Elric Household, Resembool, Amestris - April 28, 1999 10:16 AM/The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning Wing - April 27, 1999 10:16 AM

At the Elric family's house, in the living room, Edward, Winry, who is carrying a giggling Rosie, Maes and Trisha Jr., who are in their normal clothes but barefoot are sitting on the living room couch together, with Den laying next to them on the floor, are watching The Lightning, who is on his knees, hopelessly going through mountains of record discs in The Lightning Wing Bridge on their living room TV after rewiring a Lightning Crow they caught in the yard! With The Lightning's futuristic gramophone right in front of him. "Isn't that nice? Lightning just _LOVES_ his music!" Winry said mockingly but cutely as she puts her head on Edward's left shoulder in relaxation and enjoyment.

At The Lightning Wing Bridge, The Lightning's futuristic gramophone is currently playing a soothing yodeling song, dissatisfying The Lightning even more. "Come on out! I **KNOW** you're in their!" The Lightning grunted as he points at his futuristic gramophone with his right index finger. "Someone? **ANYONE!?"** The Lightning asked loudly in impatience as he sticks his head into the futuristic gramophone's horn. **"ARGHRGH!"** The Lightning snarled as something from inside the futuristic gramophone grabs his head. **"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!? AAARGGGGGGGHHHRR!"** The Lightning roared in pain as the gramophone entity pulls him right into its horn. "But I don't do no dosey-doe! I've got a condition **! WWOOAHHH!"** The Lightning cried offscreen inside his futuristic gramophone.


End file.
